Open
by alanacrystal
Summary: Kai is severely injured after defeating Brooklyn and collapses in a corridor shortly after leaving the arena. Hilary finds him later on. All she wants is for him to accept what she tells him when the time comes. Will he open up to her? KaiHil
1. Paying The Price

**Open**

He stood erect on the platform. Every muscle strained to hold his upright position. Slowly, painfully, he heaved a heavy muscular arm into the air and held his fragile blade high. The crowd's tumultuous roar shook the stadium air. Bathed in the sweltering white glare of the arena spotlights, his impassive face disclosed nothing. His eyes were narrowed against the blinding brilliance, conveying what his countenance did not; amethyst pools reflecting mixed emotions nobody could quite place. They took in everything; his team whooping for sheer joy, Brooklyn's frozen form on the platform opposite him staring unseeing into space, the BEGA bladers' disbelief and distress at his loss, Hiro looking tight-lipped and sombre, Boris yelling in outrage and frustration.

A rush of satisfaction and pleasure. Experience and devotion had triumphed over natural ability and arrogance. Brooklyn was not as unbeatable as he considered himself to be nor did Hiro know better than him, even though before he had so smugly and snidely pointed out that he had. The BEGA team's boasts about their team-mate were groundless, as were Boris' aspirations to conquer the Beyblading world. His astounding victory over the orange-haired genius had shattered BEGA's morale just as it had done to his own only a few days before. But he had recovered quickly and mastered the Hard Metal System in a matter of minutes; a feat that would have taken any other Blader weeks, even months, to accomplish.

Kai turned on his heel and began slowly descending the stairs leading off his platform. It felt like he was walking down a steep mountain slope; one foot wrong and he would fall to the floor below. He was inwardly relieved when he reached the bottom without losing his balance. All that was left to do was to leave before anybody realised the true extent of his injuries. He broke into a steady pace to meet the rest of the G-revolutions as they rushed toward him, laughing out loud and overjoyed at his win.

"Kai - yeah!" they cheered.

It happened so fast. One moment he was walking toward them with barely a metre to go. The next his legs had betrayed him, buckling in mid-step. His vision lost focus and he toppled forward, unable to stay on his feet. A slight, barely audible groan escaped his lips. He dimly heard Tyson's shocked gasp before the floor rushed up to meet him.

But the impact never came. His body struck something warm and soft. Material brushed against his face. Strong arms supported him. A person. Someone had caught him before he had hit the ground. He vaguely heard the frantic voices of his team-mates as they gathered around him.

"Kai! What's the matter?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, Kai - are you okay?" Ray wanted to know.

"He's exhausted," observed Max.

"Should we call a doctor?" Daichi suggested.

Kai moaned quietly as weakness overcame him. He slumped against Tyson and the navy-haired teen had to support his weight completely.

"I think we'd better _take _him to the doctors!" Tyson exclaimed urgently.

Kai opened his eyes and raised his head from his friend's shoulder. "No way…I'm okay," he replied, silently cursing how faint his voice sounded. He carefully returned to an upright position, Tyson's arms reluctantly releasing him.

"Kai, take it easy. We'll walk out of here together," Tyson told him kindly.

"I'm fine, Tyson - I don't need your help," Kai assured him. "You just worry about your upcoming battle, okay?"

His confident demeanour seemed to reassure his friends and their concern faded to smiles as Tyson began talking about how he would win the next match easily and how he wanted Kai and himself to have another battle once it was all over. Kai let slip the tiniest smirk. Typical Tyson. He bid the team a brief farewell and continued walking toward the corridor that would lead to the BEGA building's lobby, raising his right arm in agreement to Tyson's promise that they would meet each other in the Beystadium after BEGA was stopped.

He entered the gloomy hallway. It was dimly lit with strip lamps lining the ceiling. He was glad nobody could see the toll the battle was taking on him. The last thing the team needed was to worry about him - they had more important things to do like winning the next battle. The crowd's deafening cheers gradually faded to an incoherent murmur as he trudged down the corridor, his footfalls resounding in the quietness. His feet dragged along the floor; every step was a great effort, every breath agony. His muscles screamed with every movement he made. The pain of his many injuries heightened. Some reopened and others worsened. But he still carried on. He could not rest yet, not until he had told Tala of his victory and how he had been wrong to abandon him and the other Beybladers that had fought so hard to bring down Boris' league.

His vision went in and of focus and then blurred entirely. His legs gave way beneath him. He fell to his knees with a small groan, leaning heavily against the wall. His panting breaths came out fast and shallow. Kai smiled slightly. "Yeah…it was all worth it," he whispered, half to himself, half to his Bit Beast. "I risked everything but if I inspired my friends then I'm glad." _My days of Blading are over. _His Dranzer MS blade clattered to floor as he lost his grip on it. _Dranzer, it's done. You can go_.

Cracks spread over the blue Hard Metal Beyblade, beginning at the edges of the attack ring and finishing on the spin shaft. Last to crack was the Bit Chip that held his beloved phoenix. The blade shattered. Tiny fragments scattered across the floor. Dranzer's screech of sorrow and farewell rang out in his mind. _Thank you, my friend. _Kai let his eyes fall shut, finally succumbing to the darkness that had been threatening to engulf him since the end of the battle.

Hilary stared up at the platform Kai had stood on. She could not help but worry about the silver-haired teen even though he had told them he was fine. It had been very evident that he was _not _okay; the way he had collapsed and Tyson only just managed to catch him, the frightening faintness of his voice when he had spoken, his bad injuries and exhaustion from battling Brooklyn. _I'll go and see if I can help him_, she decided. _He might endanger himself further! In that condition, he shouldn't be moving around. _

"Hilary?" Ray's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oh…sorry," she responded ruefully. "I was just spacing out."

"That's okay. We're going to the cafeteria for a snack and a drink or two before we prepare for the next battle," Max told her. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay," Max grinned. He and the other began making their way of the arena, with Ray staying behind.

The raven-haired teen's golden eyes searched her ruby ones. "Are you alright, Hilary?"

"I guess. I'm worried about Kai," she admitted.

"He'll be fine - he can handle anything," Ray reassured her. "Trust me. He can look after himself."

Hilary smiled with a confidence she did not feel. "I'm sure he will. You're right. Thanks, Ray."

Her team-mate returned the smile. "No problem. I'll see you in the locker room for the next match."

"Yeah. See you later."

She watched him follow the rest of the team out of the stadium until they were out of sight, then turned to gaze at the corridor Kai had disappeared down. No matter what anyone said, she knew he was badly hurt and needed medical attention. She was determined to find how bad his injuries really were, the extent of his condition. Hilary strode resolutely into the dreary passageway.

The brunette walked down the dim corridor, her footstep echoing in the silence. The din from the stadium had become a dull roar in the background. It felt like she was cut off from everything else; it all seemed distant somehow, so far away. She winced slightly when her foot trod on something sharp, halting in mid-step. She lifted her brown trainer and picked up what had hurt her foot. A jagged piece of dark blue plastic with metal rimming the outside. Her ruby eyes widened. _No. It can't be… _

She stared at the floor. Her eyes gradually adjusted to the gloom. A gasp of horror escaped her. Thousands of tiny metal and plastic fragments littered the floor. The remains of Dranzer Metal Spiral. Amidst them, slumped against the wall, was the still form of Kai.


	2. Touch And Go

Hilary's heart leapt into her mouth. She tiptoed quickly through the shards of broken Beyblade and knelt by his side. His wounds were a lot deeper and horrific close up. He was covered in a multitude of scratches and gashes, some of which had dried whilst others still bled profusely. His clothes were tattered and torn. His eyes were closed beneath the dishevelled silver fringe. His skin was much paler than usual, she noted worriedly. She took his wrist. Cold.

Swallowing hard, she felt for a pulse. It was so faint she could barely feel it. Her heart quickened. He was alive. _But for how much longer? _she found herself wondering. _His wounds are more serious than we first thought. He needs a hospital - and fast. _She dialled the number for an ambulance on her mobile phone and then decided to see if she could wake him.

Hilary gently shook him, even though it made her heart twist in anguish and guilt. She needed to get him conscious and talking so when the medics got there he could tell them what was wrong. "Kai," she whispered. "Kai, wake up. It's me, Hilary. You need to wake up."

He did not stir.

She shook him harder, raised her voice more. He remained motionless.

"Kai!" she yelled desperately, her voice cracking. The only answer was silence. She buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing, sick with anxiety. What if he _never _woke up?

The brunette jerked upward abruptly, unable to believe the notion had occurred to her. _I must not think like that_, she told herself fiercely. _Kai will make it. He__'__s tough, like Ray said. He can handle anything. He__'__s lost Dranzer twice now but he__'__s still hanging in there so I will too. He wouldn__'__t want anyone worrying over him or his blade to be left like this. _She got down on her hands and knees and began to gather the pieces that had once been Dranzer.

Hilary was retrieving the last few fragments when shouts and hurrying footsteps filled the quiet corridor. People in white clothes came into view. She slipped the final remaining pieces of Dranzer MS into her denim shorts' pockets and called out to them with relief. The medics had arrived at last. A young male medic in about his mid-twenties asked her questions whilst a slightly older lady examined Kai. She answered the queries as best she could, trying in vain not to look at the expression on the woman's face as she checked the silver-haired teen over. She did not want to know how much damage Kai had sustained; she just wanted the female medic to tell her he would be okay.

The woman stood up. "Hiroshi," she addressed her colleague. "Tell the others to get a stretcher up here and quick!"

The young man nodded curtly. "I'm on it, Nayomi." He pelted off down the corridor.

Nayomi turned to Hilary, who got to her feet quickly. "You don't need to worry. Kai's going to be just fine. You did the right thing by staying with him. Would you like to ride in the ambulance?"

"Yes please," Hilary replied gratefully.

She sat by his side in the ambulance as it sped to the hospital, lights flashing and sirens wailing. Kai lay inert on the stretcher, attached to a drip and an ECG. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. She let her fingers thread through the soft, scruffy silver locks cascading down his cut and bruised face.

"You're safe now, Kai," she told him softly. "Help's on the way. The doctors will fix you up in no time and I'll get Dranzer fixed too. Your Beyblade will be as good as new. I'm sure Dranzer will come back to you…just wait and see!" She smiled through her tears. "She's never abandoned you. She'll always be by your side like me. We'll never leave you."

Nayomi glanced at her from the passenger seat. "Keep talking to him. How are you holding up?"

"Okay," Hilary sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It upsets me seeing him like this. I've never seen him so injured before…it's all because of Boris and his Beyblader Brooklyn. They deserve to be brought down for what they've done to Tala and Kai!"

Nayomi smiled. "I can see you care deeply for this young man, Hilary. He's lucky to have someone like you by his side."

Hilary flushed. "I…uh…yeah. Is it really that obvious?"

The woman's smile broadened. "Yes. Does he know?"

"I'm…not sure," the brunette confessed, her blush deepening.

"Why don't you tell him when he recovers?" suggested Hiroshi.

"Good idea," the other colleagues agreed.

Hilary glanced around at their hopeful, expectant faces. In spite of herself, she smiled. "Alright. I will."

Hilary ran beside Kai's stretcher as he was wheeled hastily into A and E. They stopped outside some metal double doors.

Hiroshi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll need to go to the waiting area now, Hilary," he told the brunette. "We're taking Kai to the emergency room."

"Okay," Hilary sighed. She did not want to leave him.

"He'll be fine. You'll be the first one allowed to visit him once we've finished the treatment," he added kindly. "That's a promise."

Hilary gave him, Nayomi and the rest of the medical team a watery smile. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Nayomi smiled back. She turned to her colleagues and they briskly wheeled Kai through the double doors.

"Don't forget to tell him!" Hiroshi reminded her, winking playfully over his shoulder.

The brunette giggled slightly, blushing. "I won't."

The doors closed with a resounding slam.


	3. Reflections Of The Past

There were only a few people occupying chairs in the waiting room when Hilary entered and sat down. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It had not been long since she had left the stadium after finding Kai so it was unlikely her team-mates would be wondering where she was. Nevertheless, she had to get back in time for Tyson's battle against Garland; the team would need her support and she did not want them to know she had been with Kai all that time. The people in the room conversed in low tones amongst themselves, their murmurs mingling with the soft tick of the clock. Minutes crawled by like hours.

Open. It was strange how a simple word such as that could be so complicated. Hilary's ruby eyes became glazed over with nostalgia. She remembered her confusing emotions for Tyson, how she had hid them beneath her frustration and exasperation at his recklessness and infuriating immaturity at school; how she had only been able to identify and accept them when he had apologised after hurting her feelings about the training schedule she had created for the team. She had known then that her love for him was not in the way of passion or desire but that of family and friendship. He was the annoying brother she had never had. That was why it had hurt so much when he had been unable to accept her as part of the team, which had become almost like a family to her and as the person she was. After that, she had been totally open with Tyson and the rest of the team.

Except for Kai. He was somehow different from the others. He always had been. From the time she had first seen him in a photo, she had known it. Cute being the defining word. She chuckled to herself. _That was back when I hardly even knew him_, she reflected. _Now, I can think of all sorts of ways to describe him but they wouldn__'__t come close. Kai is Kai and that__'__s all that matters. Almost two years ago I would have found it hard to believe that I__'__d come so far with him and the G-revolutions, given the way things started off. _

Hilary had waited all afternoon since Kai's sudden appearance when Tyson had been losing to a Beyblader called Snakey to become acquainted with him. She had been looking forward to meeting him ever since being shown his picture but all her hopes were dashed when he walked straight past her as she introduced herself. His silence and rudeness both shocked and hurt her and distrust and suspicion had taken their place shortly after.

To make matters worse, Tyson cast her out of the team the following day saying she did not belong with them and her training schedule was useless; she had never felt so alone and upset. She ran into him walking home two days later, saw that he could control the MG core perfectly. Realisation dawned on her that they had used her so-called worthless training programme but she turned away from him. Who cared if it worked? There was no way Tyson or the others would see her as part of the team now and anyway she did not want them to after how they had treated her.

Kenny's voice had sounded from behind her and she had spun around to see that the whole of the Bladebreakers were there, with the Chief holding up a repaired training poster. They had looked apologetic and guilty except for Kai, who had a small, mysterious smirk on his face. She had wondered at the cause of the team captain's smirk whilst the rest of the team including Tyson apologised and asked her to give them a chance to make up for what they had done.

After agreeing to let them, she learned later on from Kenny that Kai had found the torn half of the poster she had dropped on the ground and woken him and the others at the crack of dawn with the sounds of his practicing. He had probably been training all night. His blade's moves had been flawless with no signs of being beyond control. He had been the one that had given the training schedule and her another chance. It had surprised her to say the least, especially because he had been acting coldly toward her. Her distrust and suspicion of him had wavered. Maybe he was not as treacherous as she had first thought. Perhaps they could be friends after all.

From then on, a friendship formed between her and the Bladebreakers and she felt part of the team. Kai continued to surprise her with acts of courage and consideration she had not thought possible from him. He had been the only one who had offered to protect her and Kenny when the team were trapped on an island, had risked his life to save theirs when a rockslide had threatened to crush them. That had marked the start of her infatuation with him.

He had taken the liberty to explain things to her when no one else did, something he did not normally do for others. She had seen sides to him she had not expected he had; consideration when she did not understand things, willingness to risk his life to save hers, tolerance when she initiated physical contact with him, guilt and remorse at his own selfish actions, hatred of unfair play, thoughtfulness when someone was upset, sorrow and rage when something precious was lost to him. Hilary grew to admire and cherish these traits. There was definitely more to him than met the eye and that made her crush on him deepen.

When he had lost Dranzer to Zeo, she had been the only team-mate who had been worried about how he was feeling. The others were more concerned about winning his Bit Beast back, which was good but they had given no thought on the possibility that Kai might be troubled about his loss and needed reassurance. She had found him and gave that support though he walked away from her without a word. Having half expected such a cold reception, she had been about to call him back when she had witnessed another facet of his nature she thought he would never show. Acceptance of defeat. He had decided to quit Beyblading and the team for good.

Devastated and outraged, she asked him to wait. Which he did, much to her surprise. She told him how selfish he was being and that Max and Ray were working hard so they could get Dranzer back. How would they feel if he left? It was not his nature to give up, so why had he started now? When Ray lost Driger seemingly forever, Kai had still battled to get the Bit Beeast back. Ray had not lost hope that Driger would return to him. Why had he lost faith in his team-mates and his _own _Bit Beast at this stage? What she pointed out to him was true and Kai had been briefly taken aback. She thought for a moment she had gotten through to him but realised how wrong she was when he had resumed walking away.

Hilary had returned to the dojo frustrated and saddened at Kai's decision to quit and had resigned herself to helping the others find Tyson. Their search was fruitless until they decided to give the stadium one final try. They had found Tyson and Kai battling it out. She had been overjoyed. Kai had listened to her after all and decided to believe in his team-mates. Thanks to this, he had managed to whip Tyson back into shape for the next match.

Hilary had thought her crush on Kai was schoolgirlish and fleeting but other events this year had convinced her otherwise. She showed her feelings for Kai more openly than she had done the previous year around others though not around Kai himself. They had always been secretive around each other, never once opening up completely to one another. She had been worried at Kai's lack of action in his battle against Daichi in the preliminaries and voiced her hunch to Tyson and Kenny that he did not want to be there, having lost the drive to win. She hoped reverently that she was wrong and had been shocked when she was not on discovering he had left the team not long after.

She had felt more lonely than before in his absence; he had been the last Bladebreaker left, the last fragment of the family she had been part of a year before. With him gone, the Bladebreakers were no more. Without her realising it, her feelings for him had deepened. She knew then her crush would not be short-lived.

It had hurt her further when he did not return to the team when Boris overthrew the BBA. She was glad the others had come back and she knew they would not leave again but her family was not complete without him. Yet she still believed he would someday return. He did eventually after losing his first battle against Brooklyn and won the fourth match in the Justice Five Tournament. The battle after which he had lost Dranzer once more. The battle in which he had been injured badly and she was hoping he would recover from.

_I don__'__t want him to leave again once this is all over and after he battles Tyson_, she thought. _I don__'__t think I could handle it. It hurt so much and I missed him loads. I hope we can finally be open with each other when he recovers; I want to tell him how I feel and him to do the same. I don__'__t want us to hide anything from each other any longer__…__we__'__ve known one another for nearly two years. It__'__s about time we told the truth and revealed all. _

Hiroshi stepped into the waiting room. Hilary glanced up from her boring magazine hopefully.

He smiled at her. "You can see him now. I'll take you to his room - we put him there so he can rest quietly and you two can have some privacy."

She blushed a little at his reference to alone time with Kai. _He thinks we're a couple already even though I haven't told him how I feel yet! _


	4. Close Call

He led her down a long, wide hallway. The air smelled mildly of antiseptic and disinfectant. This part of the hospital was quiet with barely anyone around except for the occasional visitor, nurse, doctor or patient that passed them in the corridor.

Some of the patients wheeled by were in a dreadful state whilst others were unconscious and covered in bandages from numerous wounds; each one seemed to be worst than the last and this filled her with apprehension and anxiety. What would Kai be like? She hoped he was not worse than the ones she had seen. The sight of him lying battered and bleeding on the stretcher had upset her a lot. She was not sure whether she would be able to cope with what she saw when she visited him.

They rounded a corner to find Nayomi waiting for them outside a numbered door. The woman thanked Hiroshi, who nodded and left saying he would be back later to check on Kai. She turned to Hilary.

"The procedure went well. Kai's going to make a full recovery," she informed the brunette. "Though he's not out of the woods yet - he'll need to get lots of rest for that to come about and someone who will be with him to help it happen. You're the one he needs right now." Her voice lowered to an undertone. "We've treated him for exhaustion, dehydration and given him a blood transfusion. He pushed himself far beyond his limits in that battle. He's lost a dangerous amount of blood. His wounds are grave. We feared the worst when you said he was cold and his pulse was faint."

Hilary's eyes widened in horror. "You mean he was going to…?" Her mouth could not form the last word.

"It was a good thing you called us when you did. Any later and he would not have made it."

"I…I…Oh _gosh_, Nayomi!" Hilary put her face in her hands. She trembled violently from head to toe.

"You saved his life," Nayomi told her gently. "Go in and see him."

The brunette could only manage a numb nod. She could not trust her voice. She opened the door and nervously entered the room.

A hospital bed stood on the opposite wall with a chair and a desk either side. Hilary approached the bed hesitantly and slumped into the chair, still reeling from the realisation that her team-mate had been so close to dying from his battle against Brooklyn. She raised her head and forced herself to gaze at Kai.

He lay so still he hardly seemed to breathe. Bandages swathed his head, right eye, arms and torso. Intravenous tubes were attached to his lifeless form, hanging from sachets suspended around him. She noticed the drip and the sachet of blood next to her and her heart clenched with sorrow and anger. Boris and Brooklyn had almost killed him. They would pay for what they had done.

The sole sound that disturbed the stillness was the constant _beep _of Kai's heart monitor, which was steady and strong unlike the last time she had checked his pulse. She smiled slightly. It was a positive thing even if it was small. She ran her fingers through his long silver fringe. He was going to survive. That was what mattered the most. "I'm going to help you recover, Kai," she murmured. "I'll be by your side every step of the way." She drew her hand back when his eye fluttered open, trying not to show her alarm at how dull it was.

Pain. It only meant one thing. He was alive. It tore through him, relentless and excruciating. It felt like his body had been hit by a truck. He groaned, blinking to clear his blurred vision. A brown-haired girl came into focus. She gazed down at him, her ruby eyes relieved. "Hilary…" he rasped. His voice was strained and rough, as if it had not been used in a long time. His throat felt raw and a foul taste lingered in his mouth.

"I'm so glad to see you awake," Hilary replied, flashing him a bright smile. He knew she was trying to put on a brave face for him; he could see the anxiety in her face, the tightness of her lips, the stiffness in her posture, the way she quivered as she tried to stop herself from shaking, how her eyes glistened more than usual. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," Kai lied, attempting to sit up. The needles in his wrists attaching the tubes to him shifted painfully beneath his skin and his sluggish muscles protested, aching and throbbing terribly. He placed a bandaged hand to his pounding head and felt the dressing covering his eye, the cause of his partial vision. He glanced down at himself to see that his clothes and ripped white scarf had been removed and bandages crisscrossed his upper torso.

Hilary was on her feet as quick as a flash. She gently but firmly pushed him down. He was too weak to resist. "Don't try to get up. You need to rest."

"She's right, you know," a voice agreed. A young man in a white coat entered the room, flanked by a slightly older woman. "It's good you've come to. I'm Doctor Kanyonji by the way but call me Hiroshi. This is my colleague, Doctor Yumita."

"You can call me Nayomi, Kai," the woman beside Hiroshi told him kindly. "We've come to check on how you're doing. Your friend's been doing a good job of looking after you so far, haven't you Hilary?"

"I guess…" the brunette conceded, looking away when Kai glanced at her curiously. He could have sworn she was blushing. "I'd better go. The next match will start soon and the G-revolutions will need me there." Their eyes met briefly. "See you later, Kai."

He watched her walk to the door. She cast one last lingering glance at him and he caught the pain and regret that flickered across her face. Then she was gone. His gaze remained where she had stood even when she was out of sight, still seeing the distress on her face in his mind's eye. Surprisingly, he felt a sharp pang. He found himself wishing she had stayed too.


	5. Insecurities

Hilary entered the BEGA building, sighing. She had wanted to stay with Kai a little longer since he had woken up and talk to him some more but the rest of her team-mates were just as important. She knew that if she had chosen not to go, she would have felt torn. _I__'__ll come back and see you soon, Kai_, she promised silently. _Watch Tyson win for you today__…__it was you that inspired him after all. _She caught sight of her friends heading toward a corridor and called out. They stopped and turned to her as she ran up to them.

"Hi, Hilary," Max greeted her. "How was your break?"

"Great!" she answered, then frowned as he noticed the team captain's absence. "Where's Tyson?"

"Still at the cafeteria," Kenny sighed. "He still hasn't finished eating and insisted that he needed his strength for this battle. I've lost count on how many courses he's had."

She fought the urge to laugh. Typical Tyson. The team had probably been at the cafeteria the whole time had been at the hospital with Kai, most likely longer if they had not left.

"Since there's half an hour to go, we've decided to go back to the locker room and discuss what we know about Tyson's opponent," Ray told her. "Maybe we can come up with a strategy he can use in battle."

"Good idea," she concurred.

They walked down the corridor and went through the door that read _G-revolutions_. Once they had seated themselves on brown leather chairs, Kenny picked up a remote and flicked on the big TV. Hilary watched the large, wide screen closely as DJ Jazzman got the crowd hyped for the upcoming match. The crowd's wild, excited cheers did nothing to dispel the gloominess that had been hanging over them since the last battle. They wished they were as confident as the opposing team but as Max pointed out, they could not afford to lose. Even a draw would mean instant elimination and Boris would gain control over the Beyblading world. The battle would be all or nothing.

"I know what you mean Max but the next opponent is Garland and he may be the best Beyblader BEGA has," Kenny responded grimly.

"What?" the others gaped at him, aghast.

"Are you saying that tall, skinny guy's better than _Brooklyn_?" Daichi gasped.

"Maybe. Brooklyn is a natural - he was born with histalent," the Chief continued. "But Garland has spent his entire life training for this day…"

"Honing his skills to a fine edge," Ray finished for him.

Kenny nodded, going on to explain that Garland's practice had focussed on nothing but Beyblade and that he had received elite training since he was a little boy; which meant he had a lot more experience than Brooklyn and far more tricks up his sleeve.

Hilary frowned, concerned. "So then…Tyson will have a tougher match against Garland than Kai had against Brooklyn?"

Images of Kai in serious pain whilst he and Dranzer got struck mercilessly by Brooklyn's powers flashed through her mind so vividly she winced and her heart ached for him. She had not been away from the hospital long and she was already missing the silver-haired Beyblader.

"Most likely," agreed Kenny. "It may be a challenge even Tyson's skills can't overcome."

Daichi became annoyed at how pessimistic they were about the upcoming battle and vented his frustration. "Give me a break, guys - there's no way Tyson can lose, _no way_!" His voice rose and increased in volume with every word until he was yelling at the top of his lungs. He jumped up and down on his chair, kicking and screaming like a toddler having a tantrum.

Hilary, taken aback and embarrassed at his outburst, edged away from the hollering, whirling dervish in the seat next to her whilst Max and Ray tried tentatively to calm him down. Kenny stood staring at them aimlessly, not knowing what to do.

"I'm not going to lose!" a voice declared determinedly.

"Huh?" they glanced over in the direction the voice had come from and Daichi's ranting and raving halted abruptly in mid-flow. "Tyson?"

"I _am _going to need your help to win," Tyson added.

"Our help?" they repeated, bemused.

Soon after, they were at the park battling it out in a Bey dish. Hilary watched the Beybattle and delighted in the fun they were having. She could not help but wonder whether it was ideal for Tyson to be expending his energy like this. He _had _said that he would need all the strength he could get. Kenny was rarely wrong about their opponents and if what he had told them about Garland was anything to go by, the team captain should have been conserving his energy for the battle. She heard the others apologising for worrying about him because he and Dragoon were as ready as they would ever be.

"But shouldn't you be resting before the match?" she asked.

Tyson glanced up at her. "No, Hilary - this is exactly what I need. A practice match for focus so I feel sharp and energised, ready to tackle anything!" His silver-white blade gave each of the other four blades a playful nudge with a metallic clang.

Hilary giggled. He was right. He would never have sat still long enough had they insisted he did relax.

"We're just helping to whet your appteite," Ray concurred. "For the big battle this afternoon."

"Don't talk about appetite in front of Tyson," Kenny joked. "He's liable to fill that stadium up with ice cream and eat his way through."

"Yeah… and there's nobody better at it," chuckled Max.

"You better not mess up, Tyson!" Daichi warned, his dark purple Beyblade striking Dragoon and sending it skittering across the arena.

"What?" demanded Tyson, outraged. "Take that back!"

Daichi returned his glare. "Make me! Come on, let's battle!"

Hilary grinned at the two, shaking her head. _What a pair__…__we__'__ve come so far together. We owe it all to BEGA, as Tyson__'__s said. If they hadn__'__t have taken control of the market for Beyblade parts, we would never have had the chance to make the Hard Metal System. Boris__'__ threat to take over the sport we love has made our friendship even stronger and made us ven more of a team. He made a big mistake when he accepted Tyson__'__s challenge__…__he__'__ll regret he ever messed with us! _

Hilary returned to the dojo that evening with the rest of the team, worn out and buzzing from Tyson's victory over Garland. To her relief, Tyson had not got a single scratch from the battle except for a slight bruise where Garland had punched him on his right cheek. It had been a close match but he had won in the end.

Kenny had been correct about Garland being one of the most strongest players on the BEGA bladers but he came second compared to Brooklyn. That strange Beyblader was in a league of his own and nobody had beaten him except for Kai; the battle had nearly cost him his life. Tyson would probably be facing him in the final match. Who said Brooklyn would not succeed in killing his opponent next time? She shuddered at the thought.

Ray noticed her trembling and hung back as the others went inside. "Are you okay?" he enquired quietly.

"I'm frightened," she admitted. "About the last battle. I'm afraid for Tyson…afraid of what will happen to him. You saw what happened to Kai when he took on Brooklyn - both times he was hurt badly, though the second time was much worse. Who knows what Brooklyn will do next?"

"I know how you feel," agreed Ray, his golden eyes soft. "But we have to believe in Tyson just as we did for Kai. With us backing him up, there's no way he's going down without a fight. If there's anyone who can defeat Brooklyn, it's him. He made a promise to Kai and you can bet he'll do whatever it takes to keep it." He smiled. "I reckon Tyson's more scared than any of us about this match but I know he'll be fine and he does too. Besides, he may not even battle Brooklyn - it could be someone else."

Hilary was surprised. She had not thought of it that way. Of course Tyson would be scared. Ray had a point when he said his determination to win would be far stronger than his fear and the Blader he faced might not be Brooklyn. She smiled too. "You're right. Thank you, Ray."

The Chinese teen's grin widened. He put an arm around her. "Grandpa's cooking a celebratory meal for us. We'd better get in there quick before You Know Who eats it all!"

Hilary laughed. "Yes."

She allowed him to steer her into the house. It would be better if she gave the hospital a miss tonight. They were going to visit Tala tomorrow anyway and it would have looked suspicious if they had have met her leaving as they arrived; she did not want them to know Kai was there too. Not yet. They had enough on their plate without having to worry about her and Kai as well.


	6. Unexpected News

Hilary and the others woke early the next day and made their way to the hospital before the rest of the Beybladers staying over at the dojo were up and about. The sky and the clouds were streaked with a whole array of colours as the sun rose; gold, pink, purple, pale blue, orange and red. It was a stunning sight. They met Mr. Dickenson exiting the hospital.

His brown eyes widened behind his glasses. "I didn't expect you all to be here…but I'm glad you came," he told them. "I have something important you need to know about. Let's go and see Tala."

Once they had gathered around Tala's hospital bed, the former BBA chairman explained what was troubling him. Boris had announced that the final battle would be the following day. It was too soon after Tyson's battle against Garland; they all knew how worn out the team captain had been after the match despite being victorious. It gave them only one day to prepare - nowhere near enough time for Tyson to recover from his first battle, let alone be sufficiently mentally and physically ready for another match that was bound to be as intense, if not more, than the one he had already fought.

"That's outrageous!" Hilary gasped in disbelief. "There's no way any of us will be ready!"

"I know…" the old man sighed.

"Boris is obviously desperate to end this fast," added Ray. "He's arranged the final match to be tomorrow so Tyson won't be at his best and he can win easily."

"That's true," concurred Max. "But what makes you think he won't be as unprepared as Tyson?"

"You're right." Daichi nodded.

Tyson smiled down at the comatose redhead in bed. "Don't worry, bud - when this is all said and done, Boris will be history. That's a promise and we're going to do it for you, Tala. Count on it."

"Tyson - I hate to say this but you sound like you're trying to convince yourself," Ray remarked.

"Trust me, neither you nor us need any reassurance," Max added sincerely.

"We know you'll do it for all of us, Tyson," Hilary beamed. "We've got no doubts."

"That's right," grinned Daichi. "But get this through your head - you'd better not lose!"

Tyson's dark brown eyes widened. He trembled slightly.

Hilary felt like hitting the small redhead for that comment. The last thing he needed was to doubt his abilities. She watched her navy-haired team-mate inhale deeply through his nose to calm himself.

His shaking ceased. He grinned back at Daichi. "Right!"

Instead of training hard all day, they relaxed. It released the tension they had felt since Mr Dickenson had warned them about how short notice the final battle would be and took Tyson's mind off the pressure he was undoubtedly feeling with Beyblading's fate in his hands.

Hilary finished helping Grandpa Granger clear up the kitchen after the hearty dinner that late evening and crept around the dojo to see what the others were doing. She peeked into the living room to find Max and Daichi playing video games and Kenny on his laptop; she peered around the door to the room where Tyson usually did kendo practice and discovered Lee and Ray meditating; she saw the female Beybladers training in the back garden for fun with Rick, Raul, Miguel and Michael having their own battle too and Tyson in his pyjamas sitting out on the veranda in the front courtyard staring up at the stars, Dragoon MS in his right palm.

She gazed at him for a moment. He seemed as laid back as everyone else was; there was a tranquil pensiveness about him. Her eyes shifted to the night sky. Stars were scattered about like tiny diamonds against rich blue velvet, the full moon bathing everything in silver. The cool breeze whispered through her brown tresses. She smiled. It was a beautiful night.

"It's late. I'm going home now, Tyson," Hilary told the navy-haired teen. "We're all going to need a good sleep for the big day tomorrow. Good night. I'll see you!"

"Have a good night too, Hilary!" grinned Tyson. "See you tomorrow."

The brunette's smile broadened. "Bye!"

With that, she stepped off the veranda and walked out of the front courtyard. She strode purposefully down the pavement toward her destination, deliberately avoiding the path leading to her house. Her parents would think she was staying at the dojo anyway so they would not worry about where she was. _I__'__ll just have to make sure I get to BEGA building on time tomorrow_, she reflected. _Then no one will need to know I was neither at home nor at Tyson__'__s. _


	7. Revelations

Hilary walked through the hospital doors and paused at the reception desk. The receptionist looked at her expectantly.

"I'm here to see Kai Hiwatari," she explained. "I'm Hilary Tatibana, a friend of his and a member of the G-revolutions team. I 've come to see how he's doing."

The woman behind the desk smiled. "Master Hiwatari is in room two hundred and eleven in the intensive care unit. Have a pleasant visit, Miss Tatibana."

"I will!" she enthused.

She headed down the corridor that led to the said room, opening the door and peering in. Kai lay inert in bed. His heart monitor beeped at a constant, regular pace. She slipped into the room and took the seat beside his bed. Looking into his peaceful, sleeping face, she noticed that his skin had regained some of its colour. She gently took his bandaged right hand in her own. Warm. A smile spread across her face. Two good signs he was beginning to recover. She gave his limp hand a tiny, fond squeeze. _Just as Tyson promised to battle you again, I promise now that I__'__ll tell you about my feelings when you__'__ve recovered_, she thought. _In turn, I hope you__'__ll give me an honest response. I also hope that maybe one day you__'__ll tell me why you joined Boris and betrayed us like you did. _

The others were careful not to mention Kai's past around her although Kenny had made a reference to it last year when she had been suspicious of him; he had said he had never betrayed them except for one time in Russia, whatever that meant. This year, when he had attempted to join Boris' BEGA league, marked his second betrayal of her team. Twice now, the G-revolutions had forgiven him and stayed his friends. It would be too much for her and the others to handle a third time. She wanted to find out more about Boris too. According to Tyson, what Tala had told them before he had become comatose barely scratched the surface. There were most likely other, more sinister things that had gone on.

Kai's eye flickered open. Hilary hastily released his hand, not meeting his gaze and colouring slightly scarlet. "I…I'm sorry I didn't visit you yesterday," she mumbled.

"It's okay," Kai assured her. He flexed his fingers thoughtfully; he could still feel the imprint and warmth of her grasp where she had held his hand. He wondered briefly why she was so nervous around him and could not look him in the eyes although he was glad she visited him tonight, having missed her presence the night before. _She__'__s worried about the final match_, he decided. _No one can blame her. The fate of Beyblading rests on Tyson__'__s shoulders. Boris must be taken down once and for all so he won__'__t ever harm anyone again__…__the first person from the past that the Blitzkrieg Boys and I share to be nothing more than a bad memory once this is over. Once everything connected to our past is destroyed, we will be able to put it all behind us and live in peace. _

"Kai?" Hilary's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She looked at him intently, her gaze never wavering although he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. The light blush had gone from her cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked, mentally cursing how weak and thin his voice sounded despite being clearer and louder than when she had last visited. She was acting strange; she was not usually so nervous and embarrassed around him, nor this serious. Something was wrong.

"Tyson was angry about Boris when BEGA first emerged and everyone except Daichi and I knew why. Tala told us a little about him before he went into a coma and it made Tyson even more determined to take him down," Hilary began. "He told us that Boris had taken Russian kids off the streets and fooled them into thinking he was some inspirational coach who could make them into great Beybladers when he was really using them in his own selfish ambitions to take over the world."

Kai's breath caught in his throat at the mention of Boris' name. Rage, terror and hatred filled him. His face hardened, his eyes became flinty. "There's way more to it than that."

The brunette was taken aback. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I shouldn't have…"

He shook his head. "It's fine. I don't like talking about it but I think it might help us put Boris away for good."

She smiled. "Okay."

He closed his eye, inhaling and exhaling deeply, steeling himself. He began his tale. "It all started ten years ago. My grandfather Voltaire Hiwatari, owner of the huge family firm Hiwatari Enterprises, wanted to form a team of great Beybladers who could steal the Bit power from every Blader out there so he could use it to create an army of elite Bladers and Bit Beasts. That army would then take over the world. He found aid in the shape of Boris Balkov, a Russian criminal mastermind who had never been caught by police." His friend's eyes widened at this revelation. "Boris had disguised himself as an abbot after buying and revamping an abbey in Moscow and was using it secretly as a facility to produce perfect Beybladers…although on the surface it was merely an academy sponsored by the BBA to help aspiring players."

"So…Boris helped Voltaire attempt to take over the world by giving him perfect Bladers?" Hilary asked. "That's crazy! Your grandfather's the cause of his ambitions today, I guess. How do you and Tala fit into this?"

"It wasn't just Tala and I, the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were involved too. We met at Balkov Abbey," Kai explained. "I was sent there by Voltaire and grew up being trained by Boris. Bladers became 'perfect' when they had learned to block all emotions except hate and anger and that defeat was the ultimate humiliation."

"That's just stupid and cruel!" Hilary could not believe it. "Nobody can be perfect, let alone completely emotionless. No wonder you and the Blitzkrieg Boys are the way you are today."

Kai nodded. "It gets worse though. When I was six, the abbey scientists tested out a new Beyblade called Black Dranzer. It was off-limits to all students but that didn't stop me from trying it out. I launched it and released its full power…the memory scared me so much that I suppressed it and didn't remember anything about Black Dranzer, Boris or the abbey until eight years later."

"You…were scared?" the brunette was shocked. For the years she had known him, she had never thought anything would terrify him to such an extent.

"Anyway, Voltaire and Boris still worked together after I left the abbey and formed the Demolition Boys - who we know as the Blitzkrieg Boys now - to enter the World Championships," the silver-haired teen continued. "I worked for Grandfather to get all the Bit Beasts from the Bladers out there…I even betrayed the Bladebreakers at the tournament in Moscow."

"That's what Kenny meant by one time in Russia," remarked his team-mate. "Voltaire and Boris used you!"

"Yes they did. I realised that when I battled the rest of the Bladebreakers on lake Baikal…if it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have been part of the team when you and I first met. Tala was used instead of me to capture Bit Beats after that - he and Wolborg were genetically enhanced to defeat my team in the final. Tyson beat him and he came back to his senses because what Boris had done to him had suppressed emotions like remorse and compassion and replaced them with the merciless desire for victory at any cost."

"That's…that's terrible!" exclaimed Hilary, horrified. "No wonder Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys wanted to take down Boris when he set up BEGA! What happened to him and Voltaire after you guys became World Champions?"

"As he said himself, Boris escaped the police and went into exile. Voltaire disappeared too - I haven't seen him for almost two years," Kai told her. "I don't know where he is but I hope he stays gone."

"Me too!" the brunette agreed. "He sounds even worse than Boris. This time, Balkov will go to prison where he belongs. We'll make sure of that!"

"Hn." Kai smirked.

Hilary smiled. "Thank you for telling me about your past and Boris. I promise that I won't breathe a word of our conversation to anybody." Her grin fell into a frown. "Why did you betray us and join Boris again?"

"I wanted to battle Tyson but I also wanted to find out what Boris was up to after Tala was hurt so badly by Garland. I discovered that he was - and still is - using Bladers just to get what he wanted," Kai informed her patiently. "Hiro had joined him for the sake of making Tyson grow stronger…but after being defeated by Brooklyn, I realised how much was at stake. If Hiro kept working with Boris, you guys were going to have a major problem defeating him. That's why I came back - to help you beat him and fight Tyson once BEGA's gone for good."

His voice became bitter, he almost spat the next words. "Hiro's obsessed with Brooklyn - it's clear he doesn't care about his brother. He never did, not even at the World Championships. Winning only mattered to him then and it still does now. He thinks he knows everything but he knows _nothing_!" He sat upright in bed with a great effort, wincing slightly at the pain of his wounds.

Hilary became concerned. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine - but listen. Tell Tyson what I said about his brother when you go back."

Hilary nodded. "Alright. I will."


	8. Reunion

She fumbled in her shorts' and orange jacket pockets and brought out the shattered remains of Dranzer. "I found your Beyblade like this on the floor beside you where you had collapsed in that corridor. Your Bit Beast is gone."

Kai averted his gaze from the fragments. It was too painful even to look at them. He felt tears well in his eyes but he blinked them back, heaving a weary sigh. "I know Dranzer's gone, Hilary. She could have disappeared anytime during the match…but she didn't. She stayed with me until the end. I'm not going to blade anymore."

Her ruby eyes widened in disbelief. "What? Why? What about your promise to Tyson?"

"I can't keep it. My blade's beyond repair. My Bit Beast has vanished. It's over."

"No it's not, Kai!" Hilary objected. "Dranzer will come back - she's never abandoned you. Phoenixes don't die. They come back from the ashes."

"She won't rise again this time and neither will I. We sacrificed everything in that match."

"You think I don't _know _that?" cried his friend, tears in her eyes. "You would have died in that hallway if I hadn't have found you! You and Dranzer would have been gone forever…but even so, I believed in you both. I still do! I believe that you two will make it. Why can't you?"

"You could say…part of me died when Dranzer did," he whispered coarsely. "It's too late."

"Kai," she said gently, sitting on the bed and placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's not. Remember when you lost Dranzer to Zeo last year? You thought the same thing then but she returned to you."

Kai did not reply. He thought back to that time. It had been the second time in two years he had lost his Bit Beast, he reflected. Once had been enough. Twice had destroyed his faith in himself and his team. He had resolved to quit both Blading and the Bladebreakers for good but Hilary had convinced him there was still hope. His team-mates had believed it too. If it had not been for her and them, he would not have come this far now, let alone be a Beyblader.

"Things were different, Hilary," he told her. "Dranzer was taken but she was alive. She was destroyed this year by Brooklyn. Once Bit Beasts are gone, they never return. Even if she is a phoenix, she can only rise a certain amount of times."

"But she was destroyed the first time you battled Brooklyn and she still returned," insisted Hilary. "Why won't she do the same now?"

"She's _gone_!" he snapped icily. "I can't feel her there anymore. Her link with my mind has been broken. She won't come back. Accept it."

Her hands slid from his shoulders. The hurt in her eyes made his heart clench in remorse and regret but he disclosed none of these emotions.

"Fine!" she bit out. "Believe what you want - but I'm not giving up!" She crossed the room to sit at the desk opposite his bed and placed the shards of his shattered blade on it. The brunette began attempting to fit the fragments together.

Kai shook his head. Sometimes she was more stubborn than even Tyson and himself. It was not like he had lost faith in his team-mates; he knew Tyson and the others would be able to defeat Boris. He just found it impossible for Dranzer to come back to him. He could not Beyblade, not without her. It would tear him apart if he Bladed knowing he and his Bit Beast would never be one again. He gritted his teeth. It was okay for Hilary; she was not the one in torment and agony, who felt like half her soul had been wrenched away from her. She did not feel empty and half-alive.

Hours passed. Kai watched her struggling to fix his blade. Even when the shattered remains of Dranzer MS fell apart, she continued trying to fit them together. _She might not know how it feels to lose a Bit Beast but she knows I__'__m in pain_, he reflected. _She tried to comfort me with the fact that Dranzer returned the last time she was destroyed and I pushed her away. I ended up hurting her too. My anger and sorrow got the better of me - I shouldn__'__t have done that. I__'__ll apologise__…__she__'__s right. I need to believe Dranzer will return. There__'__s no point in giving up - it__'__ll only make things worse._

The fragments of his Beyblade clattered on the desk as Hilary let them fall from her grasp. She buried her face in her hands, her head resting against the desk top. Her body trembled with sobs. "It's no use…they won't fit together," she choked. "No matter how hard I try, the pieces keep shattering. I don't understand." Her voice took on a desperate note, cracking. "Please, Dranzer - return to Kai. He's suffering with you gone. I hate seeing him this angry and sad. I care for him as much as you do, so please come back! He _needs_ you!"

Kai's heart became even heavier seeing her so upset. She had done so much for him and still continued to so even now. He owed it to her and himself to believe that his Bit Beast would return. Using his limited strength, he got out of bed and trudged over to her side.

Hilary was on her feet in an instant when she saw he was not resting. "You shouldn't be moving around!" she protested tearfully.

"I know, Hilary," answered Kai softly. "But I want to help you. Dranzer _will_ come back. Giving up won't solve anything. I'm sorry."

Hilary's tear-filled ruby eyes widened then she gave him a watery smile. "That's okay, Kai. I'm glad you believe in Dranzer as well. Let's rebuild your Beyblade together!"

He returned her smile with one of his faint ones. "Yes."

His fingers carefully brushed the tears from her eyes and smoothed them from her cheeks, feeling them heat up at the touch. "Thank you."

The flushing brunette's smile broadened. "You're welcome."

They started to piece together what had once been Dranzer MS. It was a slow and hard process but the fragments stayed together this time. Not a single shard broke off.

The moment Kai slotted the final fragment into place, blinding scarlet radiance shone from the cracked Beyblade, filling the room. Shielding his his eyes from the sudden brilliance, he could just make out the cracks disappearing on the blade as all the pieces fitted together. There was a flash, a deafening squawk then silence. He and Hilary gazed at the Beyblade; it was whole again.

"How is this possible?" he gasped.

_Anything is possible_, a familiar voice trilled in his mind. _Phoenixes don__'__t die, after all. _

_Dranzer! _he cried joyfully. _You came back._

_Because you and Hilary believed in me_, Dranzer replied. _I__'__ll never leave your side and neither will she. We care for you too much. _

_I know. I care a lot about you two as well. I'm so glad to have you back, Dranzer._

Kai was slightly surprised when Hilary threw her arms around him, overjoyed. "We did it, Kai! I can't believe it!" she laughed.

He hugged her back. "Me too. It's all thanks to you, Hil. I will keep my promise to Tyson and carry on Beyblading."

"That's good to hear," she murmured happily, snuggling closer to him.

They could care less about embarrassment and what anyone would think if they saw them like this. Dranzer had returned and they had done it together. That was all that mattered.


	9. The Final Battle Begins

Hilary pelted at top speed to her team's locker room. She had spent the night with Kai at the hospital and overslept; getting Dranzer back had worn them both out. She had also made packed lunches for Tyson and Daichi after the match at the dojo before realising how late she would be if she did not get her skates on. _Come on, Hil - get those feet up! _she urged herself. _Hurry! Time__'__s running out. _She reached the door and swung it wide open, skidding to a halt before the G-revolutions. They were gathered around Tyson, who was seated in a chair deep in mental preparation.

"Alright Tyson - it's about that time!" Hilary told the team captain breathlessly. "Are you ready to do this?"

There was a pause. Ray turned to the silent navy-haired teen. "Well, Tyson?"

Tyson opened his eyes and looked up at the brunette. "Yeah. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

"Hey, we're rooting for you," smiled Ray supportively.

Max winked. "Ray's right. Make us proud."

"You better!" Daichi smirked. "Don't you embarrass us out there!"

"We're behind you a hundred percent," Kenny declared.

Tyson smiled. "This is the big one, guys. Yeah. I'm ready to win it."

"Yeah! Go G-revolutions!" they cheered, pumping the air with their fists.

They entered the stadium to the deafening cheers of the crowd. Hilary glanced at her team-mates' faces. They were set with grim determination. This match meant everything to them; their one last chance to break the deadlock between them and Boris and save Beyblading. She was filled with a nervous anticipation. They did not know for sure who would battle Tyson though they had thought Brooklyn would be most likely to do so, being BEGA's most powerful Beyblader.

She tried to quell her racing heart by breathing in and out deeply and remembering what had happened last night. It had been a magical moment when Dranzer had returned; the pure joy on Kai's face, their warm embrace. The memory of being in Kai's arms made her blush brightly although it calmed her down. She had felt so happy, so secure. _I hope we do that again sometime_, she found herself thinking. _It felt great. _She mentally slapped herself, shaking her head furiously. _What the heck am I saying? That was a spur of the moment thing! _

Her blush deepened when she noticed the team giving her strange looks. She scowled at Daichi, who was suppressing whoops of mirth with difficulty.

"Are you okay?" Max asked. "You were making all sorts of faces just now."

Hilary giggled nervously. "Uh…I'm fine, Max. I was just…thinking."

"You sure?" Ray joined in. "You're all red."

"Yes. I'm not ill - only a little hot and flustered from rushing all the way here. I was almost too late!"

"You were - but better late than never," Kenny added kindly.

She smiled weakly. "Thanks, Chief."

Her face became serious as Kai's warning about Hiro came back to her. "Tyson?"

"Yeah?" the navy-haired glanced in her direction.

"Kai told me to tell you that Hiro doesn't care what happens to you in this match. All he cares about is winning."

Tyson's eyes widened the narrowed. "Yeah…I should've expected that. After all, he did ditch me even though we're family." He frowned. "But how did Kai tell - "

They stopped abruptly when they caught sight of something that made their hearts skip a beat. Brooklyn approached the arena from the opposite corridor, his piercing eyes leering at them from beneath his orange fringe. The crowd and the G-revolutions gaped at him, aghast.

The genius smirked snidely. "Hello…Tyson."

Tyson gasped out loud.

Brooklyn chuckled nastily at his shock.

"Unbelievable," Max gasped.

"No way! Not that freaky weirdo again - I'm still having nightmares about him!" Daichi shivered.

_For once I agree with him_, Hilary thought. _Brooklyn__'__s our worst nightmare! This is going to be one heck of a battle._


	10. Impending Danger

Kai's eyes flashed open. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He sat up, grimacing, clutching his chest. Pain overwhelmed him temporarily and he remained paralysed in agony for a moment.

_Master_, Dranzer squawked anxiously. _Don__'__t move. You haven__'__t recovered yet from your battle. _

_But Tyson and the others are in danger_, Kai objected. _They need my help. Tyson__'__s opponent is up to something. I__'__ve got a bad feeling about what__'__s going to happen and I know you do too. _

_Kai, if you go to them your wounds will - _

_I know, Dranzer! _he cut in. _Wounds or no wounds, the team needs my support. I'm not going to sit here and let them lose. _

Once the pain had subsided, Kai eased himself out of bed, removing the various tubes attached to him. He pocketed Dranzer MS and slipped black fingerless gloves over his bandaged hands. He reached for the black and red overcoat hanging on the stand beside the door. Since Hilary had taken the rest of his clothes back to the dojo for repair, this would have to do. He did the coat up and crept into the long, wide corridor.

The light smell of disinfectant made his nose wrinkle in distaste; he had smelt this scent countless times in the past and it never failed to disgust him, no matter what its strength. The passageway was dimly lit but the white walls shone luminously in the glow. Yet another reason why he hated hospitals. The unnatural cleanliness and whiteness of the places made them seem ethereal and serene - a stark contrast to the more real, darker facet he had seen beneath.

Kai trudged down the hallway. His black trainers made no sound on the smooth, glossy grey floor. It was quiet except for the constant beep of heart monitors and soft voices from the rooms he passed. He paused outside the door to Tala's room, listening closely for any voices coming from inside. There were none. Mr. Dickenson had probably gone to take a break; most likely a brief one as he did not want to leave the Blitzkrieg Boys' leader alone for too long in case he woke up. The silver-haired Russian smiled slightly. One could not help but admire the old man's resilience. Ever since Tala had been in a coma, he had never shown any signs of giving up hope - the complete opposite of what he had been like after Boris overthrew the BBA. The determination and optimism of all the Beybladers fighting to get his company back had inspired him that hope remained.

Kai slowly opened the door and peered inside. Sure enough, there was nobody in the room except his red-haired friend. The beep of the heart monitor was the only sound that disturbed the silence. He slumped into a chair beside the bed. Tala's face had regained its colour since the last time he had seen him though an oxygen mask still covered his nose and mouth. His eyes were closed, his expression as blank as ever.

"Tala…" Kai whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me but I fought against BEGA with Tyson and the others. I won against Brooklyn…although I lost Dranzer again after the battle. She hung on for me until it was over." He smiled grimly. "I would have lost my life too if it hadn't been for Hilary. She called the hospital just in time and I've been stuck here for the last couple of days. She's hardly ever left my side except to support the team."

They had become a lot closer than before, he reflected. He had missed Hilary's presence when he joined the Blitzkrieg Boys in the World Championships even more than his other team-mates'. They shared a bond that had been going strong ever since he had given her training schedule a chance and accepted her into the Bladebreakers. It had gradually developed from respect to trust and then from trust to friendship.

It was amazing that the bond of what was now close friendship had withstood the many trials and tribulations they had both gone through this year. Their separation when he left the Bladebreakers and joined BEGA later on had not severed it at all; if anything, it had become even stronger and deeper.

So what would their close friendship be regarded as now? he wondered. Hilary had missed him as much as he had missed her during the World Championships more than Max and Ray and he missed her now even though he knew he would see her again. There was also the fact that her concern for him seemed to be more than how she worried for the others. It was clear that the bond between them was now something far more profound. He would try and discover what it had become once BEGA was defeated, he decided. Tyson needed his help to win this battle.

"It's also thanks to Hilary that Dranzer came back to me," Kai continued. "She tried to fix my blade and never gave up when it fell apart. She made me see there was still hope for my Bit Beast's return. Because we believed, my blade is now whole again and Dranzer's back. She and I are going to help Tyson win - his opponent's up to something bad, I can feel it. I know you would too if you were awake." He sighed. "I was wrong to join BEGA and betray you and everyone. I'm sorry, Tala. I'm back where I belong and I hope you can forgive me. Tough it out until I get back, okay? Later."

There was no response nor movement from the unconscious red-haired Russian but Kai was sure he had listened to everything he had said. He stood up from his seat and stumbled to the door. "I told Hiro I wasn't worried about you, that we had once been team-mates but never close friends," he murmured. "I lied. We've _always _been close friends, Tala. That's never going to change."

He reached for the handle but the door opened. Mr. Dickenson stood in the doorway. The old man's eyes widened.

"Oh goodness, I didn't expect to see you here, my boy!" he exclaimed. "Stopping by for a visit, Kai?"

The silver-haired teen nodded. "I talked to him for a bit. How is he?"

"The doctor says he's stable," Mr. Dickenson answered. "There have been no changes except for one time when I came back from taking a break and saw that a tear had run down Tala's face. It must have been about the time you were battling Brooklyn…"

His amethyst eyes widened slightly. He could not believe it. Tala had cried…cried for _him_. _He knew Dranzer and I had paid a heavy price winning the battle_, the Russian realised. _He shed a tear for me when I lost Dranzer because he shared my pain and sadness. _The shock dissolved to gratitude. He smiled faintly. _Thank you, Tala. You__'__re a true friend. _

"Where are you going now?" asked Mr. Dickenson, breaking through his thoughts.

"To be with my friends and help Tyson," Kai responded.

It was the first he had admitted that the team were his companions aloud to someone and the former BBA chairman was silent with surprise for a moment.

Then he beamed. "Of course. They need your support." His face became grim. "Brooklyn's powers are engulfing the globe - he's changing Earth into his own world with his mind. The military have been called in but they can do nothing against him. Tyson's fading fast, Kai. You're the only hope we've got to help him believe!"

The silver-haired teen's eyes narrowed. "Brooklyn…I had a feeling he'd lose it sometime and show his true power. It's not good that Tyson's losing hope. You're right. I'll get there as fast as I can."


	11. Into The Unknown

With that, he rushed out of the room. He should have been weak, barely able to walk let alone run yet he felt stronger, stronger than ever before. Dranzer had given him her strength. Mystical energy flowed through his veins and he ran beyond the limits of humans through the city. Battered cars, bent lampposts, broken up roads, pavements and all kinds of debris were being whirled about by hurricane-force winds. Large, blinding bolts of lightning darted down from the dark grey sky to strike the ground, dangerously close. The ground trembled violently and huge, wide cracks zigzagged in all directions. Despite all these dangers, Kai pressed on in his journey to the Justice Five Tournament.

He stood before what was left of the BEGA building, staring up at the swirling mauve energy that sucked debris into a pitch black void that yawned open in the sky. Such power…such devastation…such destruction. He had never seen a Blader cause such damage nor wreak so much havoc. Was this revenge for his win? He caught sight of the arena being blown about in the air by the gales. He had found the battle and his friends.

He let the strong winds sweep him off his feet and got aid from his Bit Beast in a more tangible form. Powerful scarlet wings thrice the width of himself unfurled to their greatest extent from his shoulder blades. They beat mightily against the high winds and Kai soared toward the arena.

He landed on a tall pillar, the phoenix wings protruding from his upper back vanishing. Far below, Tyson was talking to his shaken team-mates with a determined look on his face. He listened closely and caught snippets of what the navy-haired teen was saying. "Unless I can show Brooklyn and make him…understand the the true spirit of Beyblading…we haven't won this. This is why I…have to finsh this battle…with Brooklyn!"

Kai smirked. Typical. Even with things looking bleak and odds stacked up against him, the team captain was going to battle on. It was clear he had got his confidence back. _He__'__s right_, the silver-haired teen thought. _The only way we__'__ll save both Beyblading and the world is by defeating Brooklyn no matter what. _

"Well, that's it then," he told his team-mate, his voice resounding all around, calm and cool like it normally was. "Do it, Tyson, do it."

"Huh?" Tyson glanced about in confusion. "Who…who said that?" His gaze snapped skyward. "Kai!"

Kai met his dark brown pools steadily, his long black coat billowing out on the stiff breeze. Two strips of loose bandage escaped between his folded arms, waving on the wind like thin white banners. His silver frienge swayed in time.

"Just follow the path you believe in, Tyson. No matter what happens. Beyblade…no matter if you win or lose. Just keep your spirit strong."

"Kai…yeah, my spirit. Thanks, pal!" Tyson chuckled. "You don't know how much that really means coming from you."

"Go Tyson," Ray agreed.

"We're all behind you," Kenny added.

"Thanks," the navy-haired teen smiled gratefully, giving the rest of the team a thumbs up. "Now…do you think we can use Brooklyn's world against him?"

"Tyson!" they gasped in disbelief.

Kai and Tyson exchanged brief glances and the silver-haired teen gave the slightest of nods. He watched as his team-mate called Dragoon and the silver-white Beyblade spun before him, blue-white wind swirling around it. Dragoon MS shot like a bullet into the air straight through the centre of a hurricane caused by Brooklyn's powers. Tyson followed it.

Kai's smirk broadened. His friend had harnessed the energy of the air currents and winds created by his opponent's abilities. Brooklyn should have known better than to test the World Champion in his very own department; Dragoon would be right at home in this world. "Yeehah!" he heard Tyson whoop. "Hey, it's not so bad after all. Come on, Dragoon - yeah!"

The MS blade slammed into Zeus with a metallic clang, sending the black Beyblade flying. Brooklyn cringed at this unexpected attack.

Kai saw flashes of energy and sparks flicker across the grey sky. The real battle had begun. The rest of the team gasped out loud in wonder and worry at the flashes and the sound of metal grinding against plastic. The BEGA bladers were concerned too.

"What are they doing up there?" Crusher asked.

"I…" Garland was perplexed. "I don't know - but it's getting dire."

"Oh…" his team-mates became miserable.

"Not for just us here on the ground but I believe Brooklyn's very soul is at stake," he continued. "The outcome of this battle will decide his fate."

Kai's gaze returned to the skies once more as Tyson's yell rang out. "_Go Evolution Storm_!"

A giant azure hurricane burst out of nowhere, making debris fly in all directions and increasing the force of the gales considerably. He saw Brooklyn struggling to stay aloft on his great black wings as the winds battered at him and his blade. The orange-haired genius bellowed in rage. He could just make out Zeus and Dragoon clasing in mid-air outside the hurricane.

All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash as the blades connected. Kai narrowed his eyes against the brilliance, caught the look of surprise on Tyson's face. Brooklyn vanished as well as his blade. The shock in his team-mate's eyes was replaced by realisation. Tyson was on to something; did he know where Brooklyn had gone or had his opponent made him see a vision? It could have been both for all Kai knew.

Dragoon flew toward the black hole in the sky and disappeared into it. Tyson was close behind. "You can't escape from me _that _easily, pal!"

Kai watched as his friend was consumed by the swirling vortex. So he _did _know where his opponent had gone. _I hope you know what you__'__re doing_, the Russian thought, concerned. _You__'__ve gone right to the source - a dangerous move. That__'__s either reckless or bold__…__or both. Watch your back, Tyson. _

The rest of the G-revolutions were horrified.

"No, Tyson - please don't!" Kenny protested.

"Come back!" Daichi shouted.


	12. United As One

A brilliant mauve light shone from the void a short time later, dazzling everyone looking on.

"Whoa…" Kenny gasped.

"Oh man!" Daichi gaped.

Ray, Max and Hilary were unsettled.

"That - can't be good," muttered Max.

Kai saw that even Hiro was anxious and that gave him great pleasure. It was about time Tyson's self-important, conceited older brother was proven wrong. He had not known he had gone too far until it was too late.

"_No_!" he cried, terror evident in his voice. "If Brooklyn uses his attack in his darkened state of mind…" He turned to the G-revolutions. "_Everyone _- get out now!"

Kai's friends stayed put, rooted to the spot in fear.

"Don't make me say it again," Hiro warned. "Brooklyn's powers are still a mystery - it's too dangerous for us to stay here."

Kai was aghast and so were the others. How could he suggest such a thing when Tyson was in danger too? Even when his younger brother's life was on the line, he still would not stand by him and have faith. Kai seethed inwardly. Some brother Hiro was! Well, _he _would stay with Tyson until the end and believe in him. The others would too. The G-revolutions team had a bond with each other far stronger than Hiro had with his younger brother. He doubted that Tyson would forgive BEGA's coach now that he was going to leave him to the mercy of Brooklyn.

"I think he'll be okay, guys," Max grinned. "He's going to win!"

"Sure is!" Daichi enthused. "We'd be ones to know."

"Right!" Ray concurred. "Because he's got us on his side!"

"Hn." Kai smirked proudly.

Hiro looked him to the others in astonishment. _There__'__s no way any of us will abandon Tyson_, he told the coach silently. _That__'__s why we__'__re a team - we never give up on one another. Nothing__'__s stronger than our friendship. Go ahead and leave, Hiro. We__'__re all Tyson needs._

Dark energy poured from the vortex in the sky. Brooklyn had unleashed his Special Attack. Kai's eyes widened. Tyson's power was fading, he could sense it. Dranzer knew it as well; the Bit Beast squawked anxiously in his mind, saying she could not reach Dragoon with the bond the Sacred Bit Beasts shared. Max and Ray's terrified expressions told him they knew too. Daichi also felt it, judging by the mixture of shock and fear on his face. His blade pulsed and his countenance hardened. There was only thing for it and that was to unite the Bit Beasts. It would take teamwork to beat Brooklyn.

"Tyson!" Max yelled frantically, releasing his Bit Beast. Draciel appeared beside him with a rumbling bellow and a huge wave rose up to crash into the void.

Suddenly the water filling the hole became ice. Kai gasped. This was Wolborg's power. Tala had awakened at last! Strata Dragoon and Driger joined the fray, green lightning and yellow energy also engulfing the black hole. He took out his MS blade. _It__'__s our turn now_, he told his Bit Beast. _Let__'__s go. _

"Dranzer!" he hollered. The giant scarlet phoenix materialised beside him in a flash of flame. "Help Dragoon!"

Dranzer's determined screech reverberated shrilly and the phoenix soared into the void as a blazing bird-shaped flame.

"Tyson attack!" Kai urged. _He__'__s got all the power he needs to defeat Brooklyn_. "Don't hold back - give him everything you got!"

"I will!" came Tyson's clear, resolute reply. "Go Dragoon!"

As they looked on, his enormous blue dragon emerged from the icy, turbulent water flooding the void and the world below them, letting out a full-throated roar. Tyson appeared alongside him, facing Brooklyn who had materialised too. His blade hurtled toward Zeus, the water engulfing it becoming green lightning, golden energy then finally burning scarlet flames. It changed shape too and Kai knew that Dragoon Metal Storm had evolved because of their combined strength.

"Zeus!" Brooklyn yelled. His Bit Beast flew forward to meet the onslaught.

The Beyblades collided. There was a blinding flash of white energy that engulfed everything, including Brooklyn's entire world.


	13. The Aftermath

Kai opened his eyes. He had managed to stay on top of the pillar without losing his balance. He glanced at his Beyblade to see that Dranzer's image was on the Bit Chip. She had returned, having expended all her energy. Slanted crepuscular rays bathed fallen skyscrapers, broken roads and dazed people in soft radiance as the sun broke through the clouds. He saw Tyson with Brooklyn battling for sheer joy with the G-revolutions cheering him on. Brooklyn himself looked happy, as did his team. He thanked his Bit Beast silently, inwardly pleased and relieved they had succeeded in defeating Boris and Brooklyn's dark mind.

The sound of footsteps approaching his pillar made him look about. Mr. Dickesnon and Tala stood nearby, watching the battle. Tala must have felt his gaze because he glanced up at him. Their eyes met. Kai smiled faintly at him and he returned the smile. A silent message passed between them and the silver-haired Russian knew that his friend had forgiven him. His gaze shifted back to the battle. Soon, it would be his turn to fight Tyson.

Hilary skipped merrily down the corridor to Kai's room, his jacket, scarf and t-shirt in her hands. A month had passed since they defeated BEGA. Tyson's battle had ended in a draw but nobody minded - Boris had been taken down for good and that was what mattered. He had been arrested and given a life sentence after the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai and the G-revolutions had revealed his terrible past and present activities to the police. Hiro had disappeared as his brother and his opponent battled and no one knew where he had gone.

_Good riddance if you ask me_, Hilary thought, scowling. _For betraying Tyson, being nasty to Kai and threatening to abandon his brother he deserves to remain missing. Tyson still hasn__'__t forgiven him - no surprise there. No wonder Kai hated him! He must have known all along Hiro would be heartless and do those things to Tyson - he never hates anyone without a good reason. Next time he hates somebody new I__'__ll get to the bottom of it straightaway so none of us have to suffer like we did at the hands of Boris and Hiro. _

She paused at the door and knocked.

"Come in," came Kai's cool voice. She entered the room.

He was sitting up in bed, no longer attached to any drips or machines. His face bore no signs of any scratches or bruises and his bandages had been removed. His amethyst eyes were bright.

"Hello, Hilary," he greeted her, his deep voice strong and clear as usual, laced with sincerity.

She smiled at him. "Hi, Kai. I've brought your clothes."

The silver-haired teen took them from her and began to dress himself. She averted her gaze from his toned upper body, her face burning.

He noticed her embarrassment and smirked as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "You can look now."

She looked up, saw his smirk and pouted. "What's that for?"

"Hn." His smirk broadened. "Nothing."

"You can wipe that smirk off your face, mister. I know you were giving us support during our battle against Brooklyn that day but you shouldn't have snuck out of the hospital like that!" she scolded him. "You could have got in real trouble - you're lucky Mr. Dickenson covered for you and the staff didn't mind."

"Hn. Whatever."

Hilary growled in frustration and shook her head as he got out of bed, slipping on his black trainers and fingerless gloves. Sometimes he could be as infuriating as Tyson, if not more. She followed him to the door and they entered the corridor; it was quiet as usual and their footsteps echoed in the stillness. They waited outside Tala's door because today was when he was being discharged too.

"Thanks for mending my clothes, Hil," Kai told her.

Hilary smiled. "You're welcome. I'm just glad you're okay."

It could have been so different now, she reflected. She could have been the only one standing outside waiting for Tala because Kai would have died in the stadium corridor if she had got to him any later. Even now, the fact that he had come so close to dying still frightened and upset her. Nobody had ever died from a Beybattle; it would have been terrible had he been the first Beyblader to do so.

"What's wrong?" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He was gazing at her with a light frown on his face. Concern was evident in his amethyst eyes.

"I was thinking about…how easy it could have been just me out here," she admitted.

"Yeah…" he agreed sombrely then smirked. "I'm here now. That's what counts."

"You're right."

The door opened and Tala stepped out into the corridor. His bandages had gone too and there were no traces of his injuries from his battle against Garland.

He exchanged smirks with Kai. "Good to be out of this place."

"Hn. Yeah." The silver-haired Russian grunted.

They headed down the corridor to the lobby. Tala glanced at Hilary. "Kai's told me a lot about you," he remarked. "It's not often he has respect for people and you're one of the lucky ones to have it. You're quite the heroine, apparently - saved his life."

"Yeah…" she mumbled, tinging scarlet. "He's saved mine twice so I guess I returned the favour."

Nayomi and Hiroshi were waiting for them in the reception when they got there.

"It's great to see that you two have recovered!" Nayomi told the Russians. She beamed at Hilary. "I'm glad you're looking well too. Take care, okay?"

"I will, Nayomi," Hilary chuckled. "Thank you for all you've done."

"No problem!" laughed Hiroshi. "We'll be rooting for you. Good luck for when you tell him and let us know how things go."

The brunette blushed a little. "Thanks. I will, don't worry."

Tala and Kai were puzzled as they exited the hospital. They looked at Hilary curiously.

"What did Hiroshi mean by good luck and who's the guy you're telling something to?" the Blitzkrieg Boys' leader asked.

"It's just something I need to say to Kai," Hilary replied evasively.

"Okay…" Kai raised an eyebrow. "You need help?"

"Um…no. Meet me at the viewpoint this afternoon. I'll see you!"

With that, she took off down the path without a backward glance. Her heart beat a mile a minute. _That was too close. I almost blurted the whole thing out when Kai offered to help me_, she thought. _Luckily I caught myself in time. I shouldn__'__t have been so hesitant around him and Tala__…__darn nerves. I__'__ve got them suspicious now! I bet Tala will want to know what happened once Kai and I have talked. _

She slowed to a walk, looking over her shoulder. Nobody was following her. Good. A sigh escaped her. It was going to be awkward hiding her nervousness from her team-mates.

Kai exchanged bemused glances with Tala, staring after his retreating friend. Something was up. Hilary was hiding something and the fact that she was not willing to disclose anything about it made him even more determined to find out what was troubling her. He hoped she would tell him the problem when they met later on; there was no point in chasing after her now, it would only make her less likely to talk.

"What was that all about?" wondered Tala.

Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "Beats me."

"Obviously a big deal for so many people to wish her luck."

"Hn. That's why I'm going to find out what's going on."

"Tell me what's up after okay, Kai?" his red-haired friend told him.

"Hn." Kai closed his eyes. "We'll see."

There was a possibility it was something private Hilary did not want anybody else to know about so what she told him would depend on whether he revealed it to Tala or not.


	14. Staying True To Her Heart

Hilary climbed the stairs leading to the viewpoint that overlooked the ocean that afternoon. It was quiet, the occasional birdsong disturbing the tranquility. The wind whispered through the trees, the gentle rustling of leaves mingling with the ever restless sea as waves lashed the rocks below. She reached the top of the stairway to find Kai already there. He leaned silently against the metal railings, gazing out to sea. Just like last year when she had come to see how he was coping with the loss of Dranzer. Only this time, _he _wanted to find out how she was coping with _her _problem. She smiled slightly. It was strange how roles could reverse.

"You're here." Kai's voice broke through her thoughts. He did not move from his place nor glance at her.

"Yeah." She went over and stood beside him, leaning against the railings too. Her ruby eyes drank in the vast expanse of endless ocean as it merged with the sky on the horizon. It was beautiful. No wonder he liked coming here. They stood side by side staring into the distance in peaceful silence for a while.

Kai shifted his gaze to her. Ruby met amethyst. Hilary looked into those calm, penetrating pools, wondering what he was searching for.

"You wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly. "It's just that…"

Kai frowned lightly. "It's just what?"

"It's very hard for me to say it. I need you to give me an honest response."

"I will," he promised.

"Good," she nodded. She inhaled and exhaled deeply under his intent gaze, steeling herself. This was it. No more hiding. No more running. No turning back. It was time for her to open her heart to him. "Kai, I…I…I love you."

His amethyst eyes widened a little at her confession. Then they softened. His serious face was graced by one of his faint, rare smiles. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her close. Hilary returned the gesture, smiling too. She knew his embrace was in place of words. His actions spoke volumes. Her feelings were not unrequited.

"Nayomi! Hiroshi!" called Hilary as she caught sight of them in the lobby when she and Kai entered the hospital.

They paused their conversation and broke into smiles. "So how did it go?" Hiroshi asked eagerly.

"Well…" Hilary flushed, glancing down at Kai's fingers, which were intertwined with hers. His hand squeezed hers encouragingly. She met Nayomi and Hiroshi's gazes. "We're…together now."

Nayomi beamed. "Way to go, Hilary! I'm so glad things went well."

"I knew you could do it," laughed Hiroshi. "You two deserve each other."

The brunette smiled gratefully. "Thanks a lot."

She and Kai were leaving the building when they found Tala waiting for them outside. His eyes darted to their linked hands and a smirk spread across his face.

"Took you long enough. It's good to see you've finally found someone to be with, Kai."

"Hn." Kai grunted. "Don't _you _have somebody too, Tala?"

The redhead's smirk broadened. "Yes. Julia of F Dynasty."

"That's great!" Hilary was pleased.

Kai nodded his agreement.

"Are you going to tell your team?" Tala enquired slyly.

"When we're ready," his silver-haired friend answered.

"Not if I do it first." His eyes glinted deviously.

"You wouldn't!" gasped Hilary.

"He would." Kai scowled at the red-haired Russian. "Hn. Let's go, Hil."

With that, they hurried back to the dojo, Tala's laughter echoing in their wake.

"When I get my hands on him, he's toast…" Kai muttered.

"Yeah," Hilary agreed. "Get him good." She giggled. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

"Me neither," the Russian smirked.

They arrived at Tyson's house not long after to discover their team-mates training in the front courtyard. The rest of the G-revolutions stared at them in bewilderment.

"Uh…did we miss something?" Tyson asked, bemused.

"What's with the hands?" Daichi wanted to know.

Hilary sighed. "We'd better break it to them, Kai."

"Hn. I guess."

"We're together," she announced.

"_What_?" their friends' shouts of disbelief shook the whole city.

"It's a long story…" she confessed ruefully.

Kai exhaled long and deep. It was going to be one heck of an afternoon.

**There you go! That was the final chapter. Don't forget to review if you haven't already - I love to know what you think of my fanfictions. So was it a good ending? Or could it have been better? Please don't flame but I accept constructive criticism. Your views will help me become better as a writer!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story and stayed with me on this - I really appreciate your support! For those who have discovered this story, read it all the way through and reviewed - thank you to you too. Keep an eye out for more KaiHilness and Beyblade fanfictions from me in the future! **


End file.
